Brunch With My Loved One
It´s almost ten o´clock in Bunnyburrow, with snowflakes falling from the sky But we´re in no hurry, for it´s Sunday and we have no work today Both of us have slept late, me and my fox husband who I love so much So it´s a fitting occasion for a nice Sunday brunch Like every morning, I wake up next to you, my Nick dear My husband, partner and knight in shining armor No other mammal I´ve known has shown this much love and loyalty until the end And it just keeps getting better and better even after we got married Opening my eyes and yawning, I feel your gentle paws around me Although you´re in deep slumber, I still give you a tiny peck on the cheek, handsome You look so adorable all curled up and sleeping, that´s for sure Even though you´re bigger and older than me, you always sleep more than I do As you keep on snoring, I rise from the bed and go take a shower After that I put on my casual wear, the same outfit I wore as a carrot farmer Treading calmly, I head downstairs towards the kitchen It´s time to make the brunch as I put my apron on For you, I make some toast, eggs and buttermilk biscuits As well as coffee and of course, blueberry pancakes Every time I cook something for you, you eat like a champ You think my baked goods beat even those of the city´s best pastry shop In a few minutes, the whole brunch for two is ready I place all the plates to our living room table carefully The scent of what I´ve cooked smells good even there at upstairs I see your face emerge from there as you say “Good morning, Carrots” After your shower, you too change into your casual wear Eagerly, you come to the living room, for we have a meal to share With a smile on your face and a great appetite, you eat so well Saying that food this good can only be cooked by a bunny most beautiful I thank my foxy sweetheart while drinking my favorite brand of coffee Every time, I appreciate all the compliments and praises you give On my cheek, I receive a thankful, sweet little kiss It tastes even more alluring than even the best carrot cookies After eating, we take the empty dishes back to the kitchen It´s snowy and cold outside today, so we´ll stay in for this winter afternoon As you lie on the sofa, I put a warm quilt on my darling Right before joining in, for some cuddling and napping How I love laid-back weekends like this after long days at work in the police force But even more than that I love my married life with my vulpine I´m glad I can share my humble abode here in Bunnyburrow with you, my honey muffin To make you happy, I´d do anything On the sofa, I rest with my eyes closed as your gentle paw rubs my tummy We´re going to also take a warm bath together later today There´s truth to the saying that home is where the heart is Because there is no place more cozy to me than Nick´s arms It´s been yet another pleasant Sunday morning for us, domestic style With me sharing some brunch with my loved one. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy